


Changes, part 6

by squeakychewtoy



Series: Jurassic Park: Changes [6]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur sex, Dinosaurs, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exploration, F/M, Feathered dinosaurs, Fisting, Hallucinogens, Homesickness, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex, Nerds in Love, OT3, OTP+1, Other, Pack Dynamics, Porn, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Submission, Submissive Alpha, T. rex, Tyrannosaurus, Vaginal Fisting, Zoophilia, dinosaur wife, dodos, feathered t. rex, interspecies love, meat - Freeform, otp, psychoactive venom, raptor - Freeform, troodon, velociraptor - Freeform, venom - Freeform, venomous dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Happy Valentimes!After waking from a pleasant dream of home, Ellie finds herself overtaken with homesickness. She and Alan continue exploring the island, looking for a way to contact those whom they miss so dearly, especially Ian. Along the way, they find and flee from a previously unseen variety of T. rex. When they find a room full of raptor restraints, Ellie learns how freeing it can feel to submit to the one you love.





	Changes, part 6

**Author's Note:**

> I've introduced feather rexes, because it's about time. I've also left speculation up in the air as to whether or not prehistoric T. rexes had feathers because there is still debate over it. That way I can have my feather rexes because I think they're beautiful, and feather deniers can hopefully still enjoy this story, too! :3 Also, I've been playing Saurian, and the rexes in there are silent feathered monster ninjas who will ruin your Dakotaraptor's entire life, hence no impact tremors until they start running.
> 
> Alan/Ellie/Ian is more firmly cemented in my headcanon than it was when I started this series. I may have to go back and edit previous episodes for continuity's sake, because while Alan/Ellie are still my main deal, Ian deserves some love too and I think that particular 3-way has long term potential. I am working on a "part 0" to all of this this where you will see more of that OT3 in action! Ian will show up again... later. Not sure when yet but he will be in future episodes.

Alan nearly dozed off as he watched a herd of _Parasaurolophus_ wade lazily past him. He'd been watching for danger while Ellie slept, but there had been none, only the serene beauty of these slow-moving herbivores. He'd allowed himself to close his eyes  only because he knew the hadrosaurs would cause a noisy ruckus if _they_ saw something dangerous. They now honked softly to each other, filling the air with gentle dinosaur music. They had been fascinating to watch at first, but they'd been lingering in this part of the river for at least an hour now and were now simply resting; the cool water running through this shady part of the jungle was their refuge from the midday heat.

It was now past noon, and the embers of the campfire had just about burned themselves out. Alan felt Ellie's sleek head shift in his lap, and she blinked sleepily up at him. He smiled as her gentle blue eyes met his own.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Alan's soft voice spoke to her, though it was no longer morning.

Ellie felt his hand stroke her cheek, gentle and loving. For a time, she thought they were back home... she'd been _dreaming_ of home, but as she started to reply, the hauntingly familiar raptor clicks that escaped her throat jarred her mind back to full awareness of her current reality. She looked her body over and let out a quiet bark of annoyance.

 _Right_ , she thought, _this is still happening..._

She stretched her limbs and lashed her long tail in the grass, testing her lean avian musculature; this body felt all too natural to her now.

At least they were _alive_. Alive and _together_ , making the best of a surreal situation. So long as they were alive, there was hope of escape... but that didn't make her any less homesick.

Tears began to leak from Ellie's eyes. She trembled in her lover's arms as she began to sob.

“Ellie... Ellie, d-don't... oh god, _please_ don't cry... You know it makes me... oh, _fuck_.” Alan began to cry with her; her pain was his own. He choked out a grim laugh as he told her, “Ellie, I love you too much, you know that?”

Ellie chirred apologetically, but could not stop crying. She tried to speak again, once more struggling to make her reptilian voice do what she wanted.

“Ellie... are you okay?” Alan asked, concerned; to him, it sounded like she was choking.

“H... h... home,” Ellie croaked harshly, the “h” sound sticking in her throat. Then she repeated it more softly, “Home.”

 _Take me home_ , she begged silently, her gentle eyes staring up pleadingly into Alan's as he held her long snout close to his chest. _I want to go home_.

“I know,” Alan agreed, understanding. “I want to go home, too. Oh, god, Ellie, I want to take you home so badly...”

Ellie clung to him desperately; he was all she had left of her former life. They held each other until their tears subsided. It started to feel as if they'd been crying for hours.

“I thought... I thought maybe we could do some exploring, today.” Alan said eventually, still sniffling. “I remember Ian saying there were some buildings on the northeast tip of the island, and who knows what _else_ they've built since _he_ was here. Might be able to find a radio or phone out there, _call_ someone... call _Ian_ , if at all possible... At any rate, we'll have shelter, doors we can lock if we're real lucky. Hell... maybe I'll even find some damn _clothes_.”

Ellie hooted softly in response, feeling another pang of homesickness at the mention of their dearest friend.

“You miss him as much as I do, don't you?” he asked, feeling her shift anxiously in his arms.

She nodded and warbled miserably. _Yes..._

“Don't lose hope, honey,” he told her. “We'll see him again... _somehow_. At the very least... well, at the _very_ least, maybe we can let everyone know we're still _alive_... We'll figure _something_ out. I mean, we've _survived_ out here so far, haven't we? That's a miracle on its own. We can do this, Ellie... we're twin flames... we burn the brightest _together_. I have faith in you, Ellie... hell, maybe I even have a little faith in _myself_.”

 _You..._ do _have a point,_ Ellie thought, chirring in reply. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure. _Jeez, I'm acting ridiculous... who ever heard of a_ Velociraptor _feeling_ sorry _for herself? Come on, Ellie... Get it together... get up.... We've_ got _to get over to those buildings._

Ellie stood slowly and stretched her bird-lizard muscles again. It felt _good_. It felt _right_. Maybe being human _was_ overrated...

 _Christ, I'm starting to_ like _it..._ She shook her head, dismissing the thought. Taking another deep breath, she crouched and looked to Alan, trying to convey the message, _I think I'm okay... I think I'm ready. Let's go._

“Good timing, too,” Alan told her as he mounted her feathered back. “Red and Gray fell asleep. Maybe they won't hear us leave.”

Ellie looked at the two raptors lying in the grass, their snouts touching. She moved silently, slipping into the river and crossing it to the eastern shore. The hadrosaurs scattered noisily when they saw her swim past them; Ellie cursed silently, knowing this would wake her “packmates,” but she didn't look back, she just kept moving forward. Upon reaching the other bank, she ran to the northeast, using the position of the afternoon sun as her guide.

 

 

In a quiet forest grove, Ellie stopped dead in her tracks, staring.

“What is it?” Alan asked. “Do you see something?”

Ellie chirred quietly and motioned with her snout. Alan stared in amazement. There in front of them lay an adult _Tyrannosaurus rex,_ sleeping peacefully, its head resting on a dead tree. It let out a softly rumbling snore with each deep, slow breath. They noticed at once that this _T. rex_ was remarkably different from the other rexes they'd seen: this one had _feathers,_ feathers the colors of rust and autumn, pigmented with deep reds and rich earth tones. Had they not seen its chest rise and fall with each breath, they could have mistaken it for a huge shrubbery about to shed its leaves. The feathers started right behind its snout and covered most of its body save for the legs, just like a giant carnivorous bird. Those feathers did nothing to diminish the awe or fear that this still-too-dangerous creature evoked in its two bewildered observers; this animal could devour either of them in two or three effortless bites. This one was an obviously pregnant female, her belly heavy with eggs.

“Feathers,” Alan gasped, his voice a stunned whisper. “They gave them _feathers_ , Ellie. The other ones didn't have feathers. I always _imagined_ them with feathers. Look at her... Another _goddess_. The queen of this island...”

He clung tightly to Ellie's neck, suddenly lightheaded and worried that he'd fall. Ellie felt him slip a little and tighten his grip, so she crouched low to the ground in case he _did_ fall. She nuzzled him with her long green snout, chirping with quiet concern and affection.  
Feathers. They had given them feathers. Paleontological evidence was not conclusive on whether or not adult tyrannosaurs possessed feathers in the Cretaceous, though their chicks were theorized to be covered in downy dino-fluff. Whether or not the animal before them was an accurate reconstruction of a prehistoric rex, it was nonetheless a remarkable sight.

“How do you think they did it?” Alan whispered. “Do you think they used avian DNA this time, instead of amphibian? Or did InGen make _real_ dinosaurs this time?”

Ellie snorted, having come to think of herself as a real _enough_ dinosaur, and Alan let out a short, grim laugh. “Real dinosaurs” or not, these were still real _animals,_ with real thoughts and emotions, and his dearest love was one of them.

“Right. What _are_ 'real dinosaurs' anymore?”

Before they could discuss this any further, the sound of heavy footfalls crunched in the jungle behind them. Ellie spun around and immediately saw the source; a second feathered _Tyrannosaurus_ was walking slowly toward them from behind. It had approached so quietly that they couldn't even hear it until it was a mere hundred feet away. No impact tremors; it moved much more cautiously than Rexy ever had, intentionally keeping its footfalls light. This one was also shades of autumn reds, but the feathers on its back had tips of grizzly gray. It was a male, returning from a hunt to his pregnant mate. From his mouth dangled the carcass of a fresh kill, apparently a young pachycephalosaur. He sniffed the air and scanned the area with bright green eyes.

“Hold still,” Alan warned in a harsh whisper. “Its eyesight's probably just as bad as old Rexy's. If not...” He chuckled grimly. “Well, you know what Peter Beagle said. 'You should never run from anything immortal; it attracts their attention.' But that's never seemed like the soundest advice to me.”

It had long been believed that the eyesight of _Tyrannosaurus_ was based on movement, but more recent analyses of their skulls found that a well-developed optic lobe and large forward-facing eyes gave it keen binocular vision much more acute than a human's, maybe even more acute than a hawk's. It had been sheer dumb luck and coincidence that, as a result of genetic manipulation, the rex on Nublar had such poor eyesight. Alan hoped to high heaven that this one's eyes were just as bad.

Alan was wrong; the rex spotted them, _stared right at them,_ dropped its kill to the ground, and let out an ear-splitting territorial roar. Ellie stood transfixed with fear.

“He sees us,” Alan gasped. “We're standing still, but he still _sees_ us... Ellie... you can run now... Ellie, _run. Now!_ ”

Alan's desperate shout broke Ellie's trance of terror. She spun around and started to flee, only to be confronted with the first _T. rex_ which was now wide awake and on its feet. This one growled and stared them down, finally lunging at them with her dagger-lined maw wide open. Ellie leaped away and ran as the jaws snapped shut right in the empty space that she and Alan occupied only a fraction of a second earlier.

The rexes gave chase; _there_ were the impact tremors that had haunted so many of their nightmares.

Ellie ran northeast again, only to find her path blocked by a steep cliff face. Turning, she saw the two rexes closing in, sniffing and growling as they blocked the only possible route of escape.

“We're trapped,” Alan gasped. “Oh god, we're _trapped!_ What a horrid way to end it...”

 _This isn't the end_ , Ellie thought, letting out a defiant snort. She snarled at the rexes, her crest of feathers bristling in full threat display. She was unable to accept Death's impending arrival without a fight.

The rexes kept advancing, sniffing and snorting menacingly.

The hoots of other raptors rang out from somewhere in the jungle. It sounded close. The rexes paused, listening. Something was quickly trotting toward them. The footfalls came closer and closer, and the male rex turned to look for their source.

A streak of red-orange flew at the pregnant female rex from behind, raking claws across the huge animal's side and landing next to Ellie. It was Red. He hissed and clawed the air between him and the rex. The rex charged at Red, but he was faster; Red leaped out of the way, ran behind the rex, and bit her on the tail. The massive feathered beast howled in pain and fury, turned, and chased Red into the jungle.

Gray burst noisily from the foliage and ran at the male rex, zipping under his massive bulk and nipping his ankles. The rex growled and snapped at her, his jaws missing her by inches. Gray barked aggressively, taunting the rex, and fled into the woods. The _Tyrannosaurus_ stomped off after her.

Red and Gray had found their Alpha and her strange mate again, and were now saving their lives.

“Th-the... they _saved_ us,” Alan whispered in Ellie's ear. “Sweet Dinosaur Jesus, those magnificent bastards... they _saved_ us!”

Ellie turned and ran.

She ran through the forest as fast as her bird-lizard legs could carry her. Although she had lost track of what direction she was going, it didn't matter right now. _Away from those rexes_ was her current destination.

She ran until she came upon the remains of an old road. Weeds had overtaken much of the cracked gray asphalt surface. She checked the sun; the road appeared to lead to the north. Looking in that direction, she could see the massive broken dome of what appeared to have been an old aviary; it must have once housed the island's population of pterosaurs.

“Looks like an old access road,” Alan told her. “That's good... I think it'll lead us where we need to go.”

Ellie nodded in agreement and trotted up the road.

 

 

Another mile down the overgrown road, they came upon an animal paddock, one that looked eerily familiar to them. It was similar in design to the old _Velociraptor_ pen they had seen on their first visit to Nublar, but the concrete walls topped with long-dead electric fencing were overgrown with thick vegetation. The gate on one of these walls was wide open.

“I don't like the look of this place,” said Alan, eyeing the structure suspiciously. “I don't know, Ellie... I've got a bad feeling about this.

Ellie sniffed the air. It didn't _smell_ like other raptors. Once free of their confinement years ago, they must have left and never looked back, she decided. She chirred assurances to Alan and moved toward the gate.

“Still can't talk you out of anything, can I?” Alan chuckled grimly, not trusting this place.

Ellie didn't quite trust this place either. But if this paddock was connected to another building, a veterinary station perhaps, maybe they could find what they needed.

Ellie took a deep, nervous breath and entered the paddock. The foliage in here was dense; Ellie had to step carefully to avoid tripping on roots and vines. Her presence frightened a flock of birds, which in turn startled Ellie. She jumped back a pace and watched them take wing. Dodos clucked in the underbrush, where they were taking refuge from predators. Other than the birds and Ellie, it appeared that no dinosaurs remained in this enclosure.

“Doesn't seem to be anyone home,” Alan observed quietly. “That's good... maybe we could nest here.”

After looking into every corner of the enclosure, they finally felt almost safe again. One wall had a large metal sliding door, but judging by the thick vines covering it this door hadn't opened in over two decades. A creek flowed in through a grate in one wall and pooled up into pond in the center of the paddock. Ellie crouched and dipped her muzzle into the cool water, sipping it up through reptilian lips. Tiny fish swam by her snout and she snapped them up without even thinking, swallowing them whole with gulps of water. They wiggled as they slid down her throat, which physically felt oddly pleasant but emotionally gave the former vegetarian a twinge of guilt at their plight. Alan slid from her back and knelt next to her in the reeds. He took a drink as well, finding that this water tasted much cleaner than the river water.

Her thirst sated, Ellie approached the vine-covered doorway. She used her claws to cut away the vines, revealing the tarnished metal of the sliding door. Alan, finding it to be neither locked nor latched, pried it open with relative ease. The first thing they noticed upon looking inside were the five sets of raptor restraints on one side of the room, built onto a large metal frame. One set was broken.

“What do you think they used _this_ place for?” Alan asked. “And do we even _want_ to know?”

Ellie didn't want to think about that now. Whether they were used for simple medical examinations or something much more... unethical, she was more interested in what they _could_ be used for. Her reptilian sex drive had taken over again, hormones flooding her head and genitals. She had one desire right now: _Mate_. Her slit tingled with arousal at the thought of her lover tying her here and using her for his pleasure. Alan was always the submissive one in their relationship, and being restrained and dominated relaxed him; maybe _she_ could find some release from her homesick feelings by letting _him_ dominate _her_ for once. She was an _animal_ now... she was ready to give in to it... she would be Alan's _pet._

“What do you think happened here?” Alan asked as he looked around. “Couldn't have been anything _good._ ”

Ellie chirred distantly in reply, her amorous desires overriding any curiosity she might have about this place at the moment. She eyed the restraints dreamily; yes, she could see the appeal of it, of handing over all control of one's body to the one person they trusted the most(or, people – as in Alan's case, he sometimes let Ian dom him, too). Being tied here and dominated _would_ bring her the release she so desperately needed, she was now sure of it. She stepped up to one of the intact restraints and placed her snout in the specially designed muzzle-cage attached to the metal frame.

“Hey, there's another door over here!” Alan called out from a corner. “ _Round doorknobs_... so they _did_ learn a few things from the old park.”

He turned the knob and pulled, but the door wouldn't open.

“Locked.” He sighed. “Wait, you could pick this! You have claws, you can--”

Ellie sang out in needful lust.

Alan turned to see his reptilian lover waiting for him on the restraint frame, ready to be strapped in and fucked.

“Right here?” Alan asked, surprised. “I don't know if I like this... the broken restraints... I can't help but think that something _awful_ happened in here.”

Ellie sang again, more insistently, lining up her arms and legs with the ergonomically-molded steel rests bolted onto the frame. The metal felt cold and smooth against her scales.

“You... you want me to strap you in?” Alan asked her gently. “You _sure_ about this?”

Ellie nodded and chirred. _I'm your_ pet _now... treat me like it!_

“You dirty dinosaur... you _know_ I can't possibly resist you now, don't you?” he asked her as he placed a hand on her scaly flank. “Oh, Ellie... I'll take you any way you'll let me, my precious Alpha...”

The smell of his lover's lustful pheromones was affecting him again; he was _very_ familiar with the sensation after a day and a half of this. _Fuck it_ , he told himself, not even bothering to fight his growing arousal. He put his concerns about this room aside as animal lust overtook him; it was safe here _now_ , at least. He closed the sliding door and hooked the latch in place, locking out the rest of the world.

“Maybe we'll even have a little _privacy_ in here.”

They _didn't_ have privacy, but neither knew it. There were three cameras in the room, their lenses hidden from view in the cracks between the concrete bricks. Blissfully unaware of this, Alan carefully fastened the leather straps onto Ellie's scaly limbs.

“Wait,” he said, his hand lingering in hesitation on the neck strap. “I'll need a kiss first, love.”

Obediently, Ellie removed her face from the muzzle-cage and let him kiss her passionately on the mouth. Their tongues mingled for a sweet brief moment. Alan ran his fingers through her silky feathers.

“Oh, my beautiful beast,” he whispered passionately as their lips parted. “But if anyone else ever _dares_ call you a beast... I'll rip their fucking _lungs_ out.”

They kissed again, long and deep. Ellie turned and placed her snout back into the muzzle-cage. She purred as Alan fastened the straps behind her neck. He fastened the final strap, one that held her tail vertically above her, and then knelt behind her, admiring her shapely reptilian hindquarters. His fingers traced the scaly lips of her slit, his gentle and teasing touch driving her crazy with the desire for _more stimulation_. She sang out needfully.

Alan chuckled. “You're at _my_ mercy now, love. Remember?”

Ellie snorted and warbled in frustrated anticipation.

Ever so slowly, Alan slipped a finger into her moist slit, teasing her clit with a light touch. Ellie moaned softly with delight as she humped at his hand. Alan penetrated her with two fingers, then three, fascinated by the elasticity of her tight little love tunnel. It had gripped his cock so tightly before; it hadn't occurred to him that it could be stretched like this.

“Is this okay?” he asked gently.

Ellie answered with a satisfied musical tone. _Oh, yes... please continue!_

Gently, Alan tried slipping a fourth finger inside her, and then his whole hand.

“How about _this?_ ”

Ellie answered with a happy warble and an eager thrust, forcing his hand in further. Her flesh gripped his hand tightly, her vaginal muscles clamping around him. Ellie was moaning and purring as he began to thrust his hand deeper inside her; she was clearly enjoying this. Alan dared not go farther than elbow-deep for fear of hurting her. As he thrust with his arm, he began to lick her sensitive clit, touching himself as he did so.

 _I wonder,_ Ellie thought as she purred with delight at the strangely satisfying sensation of such fullness, _is this what a raptor's cock would feel like? Maybe he was onto something, wishing that we'd both been changed..._

Soon her vaginal muscles began to spasm as she came close to release, clenching around Alan's arm so tight it was becoming painful for him. He pulled his arm out of her with a wet slurp, but did not stop stimulating her with his mouth. He now used his raptor-juice-soaked hand to beat himself off, lubricating his rock-hard cock in the process. His other hand stroked her sensitive pubic boot, fingers delicately sliding over smooth scales. It didn't take long to make Ellie cum all over his face. She sang out in satisfaction as she did so, feeling a pleasure that would have swept her off her feet were she not tied to a metal frame.

“You like that, don't you my pet?” he purred to her.

Ellie tried to nod, but found it impossible in these restraints. She ended up replying with a happy warble. Alan referring to her as his “pet” thrilled her to giddiness.

“Good... mm... my good girl,” Alan told her praisingly, stroking the smooth viridian scales of her flank.

Wiping her juices from his face and licking them from his hand, Alan stood and began to tease Ellie's vaginal opening again, this time with his throbbing cock. He humped lightly at her soft pink inner lips, the head of his penis rubbing with silky slippery softness against her ultra-stimulated clit. She shivered and thrust against him frantically, and he pulled away teasingly to watch her squirm.

“Not yet,” he purred. “You get off again when _I_ decide to let you, my dirty little dinosaur.”

He resumed cock-teasing her into a frenzy.

“Sing to me, my pet,” he commanded.

 _I'm an animal,_ Ellie thought as she sang out obediently in another cry of lust. _I'm_ your _animal. Fuck me. Use me. Make me your dino-_ whore!

Alan kept teasing her and she kept squirming with expectant delight, thrusting frantically with what little range of motion the restraints allowed. Her song grew more and more needful, louder, until it reached a desperate crescendo.

“Yes, good... that's what I wanted to hear,” Alan purred to her.

He plunged his cock into her slippery depths, moaning as he entered her. Ellie shivered with pleasure under him, sighing with satisfaction as his girth filled her. Though not as long or thick as his arm, his still-massive twelve inches still hit all the right spots. His fuzzy mammalian balls slapped softly against her scaly reptilian slit with each thrust, his thick pubic hair lightly teasing her clit and intensifying the pleasure. She shivered with delight at this gentle reminder of their now-zoophilic relationship; perhaps she _did_ like being a raptor, so long as she was _Alan's raptor_.

“Ahh, yeah.... that's it,” Alan breathed as he made slow, gentle love to her, savoring each thrust. “Good girl... good pet... oh, Ellie, my dear, sweet, beautiful pet...”

Alan's gentle, loving thrusts felt torturously slow to Ellie. She warbled needfully and squirmed in her restraints, aching for a good, hard fuck.

“Want it  _ rough _ ?” Alan asked coyly, taking the hint; Ellie sang to him insistently. “I can do rough... Mm, I wish Ian were here to see this... our ever-dominant Alpha, all tied up and submissive...” 

Ellie would have _loved_ for Ian to see this... and for him to join in. Ian was the only other man she wanted, after the three of them had bonded so thoroughly over shared traumas and and scientific theories so long ago. They had only been away from him for three days, but it now seemed as if he were a lifetime away. But she only had Alan out here, and perhaps that was enough; Ian was a good friend and good fun, and she _did_ miss him, but Alan... Alan was her _soul mate,_ the only man she'd ever truly _needed_.

“You're thinking of him now, aren't you?” Alan predicted correctly, still teasing her with his slow deliberate thrusts. “Both of us fucking you at once, his cock rubbing against mine, deep inside you, stretching you just right, all lubricated by your sweet slippery love juice... Is _that_ what you want?”

 _Yes_ , Ellie thought as she sang out in lust, _oh, fuck yes, I want that so bad...._

“That's what I thought... mm, so do I...”

Alan's hands ruffled the feathers on her back, his fingers raking roughly through them from the base of her tail to her shoulder. Ellie shivered under him at the slight pin-prick pain of a few feathers being unintentionally plucked from her skin, but she welcomed and savored every sensation, knowing that Alan would never truly _hurt_ her.

“Say my name again,” he whispered passionately.

Ellie made a few awkward squawks, trying to speak.

“Come on,” Alan coaxed her gently, “you know who you _belong_ to. I want to hear you _say_ it.”

“Alan!” she cried, comforted and thrilled at his declaration of ownership over her. “Ah... Alan! Oh, Alan...” She sounded almost human for an instant.

“Good girl,” Alan praised her. “That's right... you're _my_ dinosaur... _all_ mine...”

 _I've always been yours, my love,_ she longed to remind him.

He gripped her feathers and – _oh yes, finally! –_ began to thrust with more force, gaining speed as he clung to her soft mane, pulling a few more feathers as he fucked her _hard,_ just like she wanted.

Alan was on the verge of orgasm. Gently, carefully, he reached down and teased Ellie's clit with two fingers, stimulating her into cumming at the same time he did. He could feel her vaginal muscles tighten as she started to cum. Pulling his hand away, he now fucked her with frenzied pleasure. They shared another simultaneous orgasm, crying out together, bucking and shivering against each other until the mind-shaking thrill finally faded into a gentle afterglow.

“Was... was that good?” Alan panted, leaning forward against her flank, burying his face in her feathers.

Ellie warbled approvingly. She felt lighter now, unburdened, almost... happy. She'd gotten what she needed.

“I'm glad.”

Alan rested for a long moment against her hindquarters to catch his breath, letting his cock slip out of her messy slit as it began to go flaccid. He then began to unbuckle the restraints one by one, setting his saurian lover free. When he finally unhooked the neck strap, he could see the bright glint of tears on her scaly cheek. He reached out to touch her, concerned.

“Ellie...”

She threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Alan winced in pain as she squeezed his bruised ribs. He could tell now that she was purring. Her eyes met his; tears still streamed down her face, but there was more joy in her eyes than he'd seen there in three whole days.

“ _That_ good?” Alan asked; Ellie nodded. Alan smiled at her. “You know, even tied up and submissive... you're still my _goddess_ , Ellie.”

Ellie smiled shyly as she felt her cheeks grew hot; she knew that she'd be blushing if she were still human, but the rush of blood to her face was not visible under her scales. It still felt strange to hear him confess his worship for her out loud, but she didn't mind it. Maybe he was right, after all; perhaps she _was_ a goddess. Survival out here, among some of the most dangerous animals Mother Earth had ever conceived, was a miracle; it was only this graceful new body that was making survival _possible_. Goddess or animal, in this moment she no longer mourned her humanity.

They exited the room and washed themselves in the pond. While they did so, raptors hooted from the direction of the paddock's main gate. Ellie turned toward the sound and chuffed in annoyance. Red and Gray were standing just outside the gate, shifting nervously on their birdlike legs.

“Just Red and Gray,” Alan sighed with relief. “Look at them... they're _scared_ of this place. I don't think they'll enter.”

Alan was right; the two raptors began to pace and bark insistently to their Alpha. But their Alpha, Ellie, still wanted nothing to do with them. She shrieked in annoyance and splashed water in their direction with a flick of her snout.

“Don't worry about them,” said Alan. “Let's try that door in there. I really doubt they'll follow us in.”

Now clean, they went back to the side room. Ellie was able to pick the lock easily with her claws. Her three-fingered hands were useless on the round knob, so she stepped aside to let Alan turn it. The door swung squeakily out toward them on rusty hinges. Alan used a chunk of concrete as a doorstop to keep it from closing in case they had to retreat quickly.

Inside was what appeared to be a veterinary lab, illuminated slightly by a dusty skylight. There was evidence of a struggle: broken glass, medical instruments strewn across the floor, a single syringe lying in a corner. A rusty pigment stained patches of the walls and floor: dried blood.

“Something bad _did_ happen... right _here_ ,” Alan whispered in the dim lighting.

They carefully stepped through the debris to the steel cupboards at the other side of the room. Alan opened them both; one was full of towels, the other full of medicines, bandages, and antiseptics. He grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and lifted his wounded leg into the stainless steel sink. Pouring it on his ankle, he gasped in pain at the stinging sensation as the alcohol seeped into his open wound. He brushed bits of rock and debris off the wounded flesh and doused it with more alcohol. The wound did not show signs of infection, but it was deep and healing would be slow. Once the wound was clean, he dried the area with a towel and bandaged it. He poured more alcohol on the towel and dabbed at his other wounds with it, but these weren't as deep and had already scabbed over fairly cleanly, so he left them un-bandaged. There was nothing that could be done about the aching purple bruises along his ribs. Using a clean corner of the towel, he dabbed it with more alcohol and cleaned Ellie's wounds as well. Upon returning to the cupboard, he shuffled through the towels. He found a bath-size one and wrapped it around his midsection.

“Better than nothing, right?” he asked with a chuckle.

Ellie smirked and shook her head in disagreement.

“Pervert,” Alan scolded her playfully.

Ellie chirped out a laugh. He wasn't wrong.

There was a telephone on the desk. Alan picked up the receiver, but could hear no dial tone.

“No service,” he grumbled. “Well, no surprise there...”

They crept quietly into the hallway, Alan in the lead. In the corridor lay two human skeletons, their clothes torn to pieces and their flesh long picked away by the island's inhabitants. Tooth marks and other scratches were still visible on the bones as evidence of their fate.

“I like this less than that side room,” Alan muttered in disgust.

Ellie smelled something which did nothing to put her at ease: it was similar to the scent of _Velociraptors_ , but... different. It definitely wasn't her new packmates that she was smelling.

Alan opened one of the doors to find another veterinary exam room. He tried the phone in here, but it was dead too. He opened another door farther down the hall, finding a small office and storage area. There were two telephones in here, one on each of the two desks which took up about half the room. Neither had dial tones.

They turned a corner. Two eyes peered at them out of the darkness, reflecting what little light filtered in to the hall. A dog-sized, birdlike dinosaur stood before them, staring at them. They could only barely make out the shape of this theropod in the gloom, noticing that it was quite similar in shape to _Velociraptor_ , and covered in feathers. Ellie could tell it was a dromaeosaur relative, but couldn't put her claw on which one.

“ _Troodon_ ,” Alan whispered simply, staring into those glowing eyes.

This was what Ellie had smelled.

The _Troodon_ studied them for a moment before letting out two sharp, short barks. Then it lunged. Alan screamed, trying to shield himself with his arms as the animal bit and slashed at him. It was not alone; four more _Troodons_ had emerged from the gloom, their eyes glowing hatefully as they ran in and swarmed him. The towel fell from his waist in the struggle, leaving Alan nude and exposed again. He curled into a ball, shielding his sensitive areas with his limbs.

Ellie jumped forward, screaming and slashing at the smaller dinosaurs, trying her best to kick and swat them away from Alan. Three of them leaped straight at her, biting her on the neck and arms. She grabbed one by the neck and shook it violently from side to side, slamming its body into walls until it dangled limp and lifeless from her jaws. Flinging the carcass at the other _Troodons_ , Ellie roared in triumph. The other dinosaurs jumped back a pace as their dead friend was thrown at them. Ellie barked a challenge, _daring_ the animals to come at her again. Fearing for their own lives, the remaining _Troodons_ fled, stumbling over each other in their panic. They disappeared down the hall.

Ellie snorted as she watched them flee. Turning back to Alan, she was suddenly overcome with concern as she looked over his fresh new wounds. He was slumped against a wall, covered in blood and feathers.

“They ran away,” Alan gasped, reaching out to touch Ellie's cheek. _“Troodons_... they _are_ smart...”

Looking into her eyes and letting out a short laugh, Alan lost consciousness, collapsing to the floor.

“Alan,” she shrieked. “Alan... _Alan_!”

She nudged him, but he did not respond. Placing two long scaly fingers on his neck, she checked for a pulse; it was slow, but it was _there_. Good. She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed; his breath seemed slow also, but at least he _was_ breathing.

Ellie licked the blood from Alan's body, savoring the flavor of fresh human blood once more. ( _Why, dammit? Why do you taste to fucking good?)_ The bite wounds had a slightly more acrid flavor; she knew it was the venom she was tasting. Her tongue cleaned every last bit of nourishing delicious blood from his body, even as she worried that he may have lost too much of it...

She realized that the tranquilizing venom hadn't affected her at all. Another benefit of this body, it seemed.

They couldn't stay in here; the _Troodons_ might return.... Very gently, Ellie lifted Alan's limp body in her reptilian arms and carried him back out into the paddock's side room. She carefully laid him on the cool cracked concrete floor and went back inside. When she emerged moments later, her arms and mouth were full of soft cotton towels. Her clawed foot shoved the concrete doorstop aside, and she closed the door.

Selecting a spot under a ledge, protected from rain, she laid some of the towels out to make a nest for the night; it would be much softer than another pile of leaves. She moved Alan onto the towels, covered him with one of the extras, and bunched up another to put under his head like a pillow.

Curling up next to him, her nose resting next to his face, Ellie waited.

_Please, Alan... please wake up..._

 

 

Ellie was hungry. Though she had no way to accurately tell how much time had past, it felt like she had been waiting over an hour for her love to regain consciousness. She was reluctant to leave Alan's side, but the pangs in her stomach just kept getting worse. If only she'd thought to drag the dead _Troodon_ out here, she wouldn't _have_ to leave his side, but now hunting would be necessary. At least there were plenty of dodos nearby, if she could bring herself to _kill_ one this time...

She checked Alan's breathing and pulse again; he was still unconscious, but there was no reason to think he'd take a turn for the worst if she left for a few minutes. She nuzzled him and kissed his cheek.

 _I won't be going far_ , she longed to tell him, wishing she could speak and wishing he could hear her. _I'll be right back, with food._

She exited the side room into the main yard of the paddock. She could smell the other raptors, her “packmates,” nearby. The scent of blood also hung thick in the air, both smells wafting from the gate. She snorted and looked in that direction; Red and Gray were resting on their haunches just outside like twin sentinels, and the corpse of a young _Parasaurolophus_ lay beyond them.

The raptors barked and beckoned to her, calling her to share in their kill. How long had they been waiting here? Ellie barked fiercely back at them in a much less friendly manner. She stared at them while she hooked her claw into a dodo who had been noisily attempting to hide in the ferns. She ignored the bird's pained squawking, keeping her aggressive gaze on the pair of dinosaurs even as she bit the dodo's head off.

Only as she was chewing, crunching the skull and spine of the animal, did she fully realize what she had done: she'd finally been successful in killing a dodo, and all she had to do was get angry and not _look_ at it. The raw flesh tasted better to her than the cooked dodo they'd eaten the night before; her body seemed to prefer _raw_ meat now, she realized. She kept eating, not wanting to waste what she had killed.

Guilt began to settle in. Red and Gray had already made a kill and were willing to share it; why, then, did she have to go and kill that dodo? She was still angry at them for attacking her and Alan, still jealous and hostile to Gray after she'd tried to _mate_ with Alan... but those same raptors _had_ just saved their lives, and she _could_ have dealt with it in a more constructive manner than taking it out on that poor dodo. But what was done was done, and at least the unfortunate bird had provided her with a meal.

Ellie decided to take Alan's advice and try to get used to the presence of the other raptors. They rose to their feet as she approached, eyeing her cautiously and making nervous clicking sounds in their throats. Ellie bowed her head and chirred softly, trying to convey to them that she meant no harm. Red seemed to take this as a friendly greeting; he stepped forward and tried to touch his muzzle to hers, but she barked a sharp warning and snapped at him, not wanting to get _too_ friendly with these creatures. Gray simply bowed submissively and let out a low warble. Ellie replied with some dubious clicks, still wary of both of them.

She padded cautiously toward the carcass and began to remove one of its legs to take back to Alan, slicing at the thick hide and muscle with claws and teeth. The carcass was still warm, and the coppery sweetness of fresh blood filled her mouth with every bite.

 _Not as good as human blood_ , she thought, and immediately a new wave of guilt washed over her. _What the fuck, Ellie,_ she scolded herself, _I can't be thinking that way..._

Trying to ignore the unsettling thought, she kept gnawing and tugging at the leg until it finally broke free from the carcass. There was a loud pop and snap as the femur came loose from the hip socket. The thick and muscular limb would feed both her and her mate, and they might even have some left for tomorrow. She trotted back into the paddock, dragging the bloody appendage behind her. She didn't even look back at Red and Gray, confident that the big bird-lizards wouldn't follow.

Ellie entered the side room, leaving the meat by the door, which she slid shut behind her. She flipped the latch back in place with her snout and returned to her lover's side. He still hadn't regained consciousness, but now his eyes fluttered under their lids; he was dreaming. Ellie also noticed the bulge of an erection beneath the towel, and wondered what he was dreaming about.

Ellie wanted to touch him, but was afraid of startling him as she had that morning. After a few minutes of hesitation, her animal libido kicked in and she just couldn't help herself any longer. Perhaps, if she were very gentle, she wouldn't even wake him. She pushed the towel aside and lightly stroked his hard shaft with the soft tips of her long fingers, always careful of her claws.

Alan moaned softly in his sleep when she touched him. After a few minutes, he finally began to stir. He turned his face toward her and opened his eyes slowly.

“Ellie,” he breathed as he looked into her blue reptilian eyes, “is this... am I... are we in Hell or Heaven?”

Her eyes were all he could focus on, those bright blue eyes that contained the kindest soul he'd ever met, now framed in green scales. He thought he noticed a halo of violet light, like an aura, around her reptilian form... It made a strange sense, if they were dead...

It did not occur to him that he was experiencing the lingering hallucinogenic effects of _Troodon_ venom.

Ellie chirred nervously at his response and started to pull her hand away from his erection. Alan placed his own hand over hers, pressing down with so much pressure that her claws dug into his thigh.

“No!” he cried out. “Don't stop... _please_ don't stop...”

His hand reached out to stroke her scales. Ellie was relieved that her love was no longer unconscious and that he hadn't met her with fear again. At his request, she resumed trailing the soft pads of her fingers up and down his shaft.

Alan was still delirious from the psychoactive venom, which was not yet out of his system. The last thing he remembered was nearly being torn apart by _Troodons_ , and now he was here with Ellie...

Ellie... Ellie was a _raptor_...

Maybe that meant... that he _wasn't_ dead? Wu had changed her body with mad science... maybe this was his goddess's natural form in the afterlife, as well. But if they were in the afterlife, if she was truly a goddess in the spirit realm, wouldn't she be able to _talk?_

Feverish confusion was clouding his mind. He felt cold, and there was an odd tingling numbness over most of his body, everything... everything but his aching cock, which Ellie was gently stimulating.

He took her hand in his, moving it from his throbbing member to his hip as he rolled onto his side, pressing his body against hers. His cock rested on her pubic boot, the sudden stimulation startling Ellie into letting out a short yelp; the sudden touch on that sensitive area was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“Sorry,” he told her, shivering and clinging to her. “I'm... I'm _cold_... can you... help me warm up?”

 _Of course_ , Ellie thought, holding him close with her scaled limbs, gently stroking his hair with one clawed hand. She began to purr as Alan moved his hips, sliding his erection over her smooth scales. His skin was cool with sweat, but he seemed to be warming up quickly; he no longer shivered as he pressed himself against her.

“Ellie,” he began to ask, “would it be okay if... I mean... I'd like to...”

Ellie nodded, giggling as Alan's blushing face smiled up at her. He wanted to make love to her, but was trying to be polite about asking for it. Such a gentleman, even out here in the wild.

She helped him scoot down and align his cock with her already moist slit. Alan's thick shaft slid in easily, both of them gasping in simultaneous delight as he entered her. He wrapped his legs around her tail and began to thrust feverishly.

Closing his eyes, he saw her as she once was: a slender and beautiful woman, with soft golden hair and delicate pale skin. He envisioned her kind face, her graceful form, the soft mounds of her breasts and tiny perfect nipples. He could never forget her former beauty. Now, though... now she was so _different_...  but no less perfect and beautiful...

He opened his eyes and gazed upon the alluring beast he was now making love to. The purple halo was still there, and now the bright stripe of green down her side seemed to glow with its own light. The red spots on her back and thighs seemed to be ringed in their own yellowish halos where red scales met green. He looked to the sky; the sun was setting, casting red and purple hues across the clouds, but he found it to be nowhere near as beautiful as this shimmering scaly creature that he now held in his arms.

They made love long into the night. Alan found that he could not orgasm(a side effect of the venom, he later realized), but that was okay; this closeness, holding her, being inside her, was enough. Ellie still could and _did_ cum, at least three times. He felt her shiver and spasm against him in orgasmic bliss with each climax. He was pleased that he could make his goddess feel this good.

At some point in the night, the effects of the venom began to wear off. The foggy high dissipated from Alan's mind and he could think clearly once again.  His head hurt, and he was tired.

“ Ellie,” he gasped in sudden realization, “we're... we're  _not_ dead, are we?”

Ellie snorted and shook her head.  _Of course not!_

“We're alive,” he sighed in relief. “A miracle... You keep... saving my sorry life... over and over. My goddess... thank you.”

_You don't have to thank me,_ Ellie wanted to tell him.  _Of course I saved you... I'll always save you..._

Ellie chirped lovingly and ruffled Alan's hair with her snout. Eventually, they fell asleep together, bodies entwined in a loving embrace.

The gibbous moon, so close to full, hung high and bright in the sky above them.

 


End file.
